


《血族生存指南》第5章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第5章

**  
***

 

那一晚陈臻又梦到了他，第20次。

那个梦要很熟悉，是他和沈明光的初遇，在飞机上。

陈臻梦到了他失控，看到梦里的他躲到厕所里喝补给，他的眼睛变红了，牙齿变尖了。下体裤子也顶了起来……他浑身瘫软，身体热得不行。

他看到梦里的沈明光靠近了，他打开了厕所的门，走了进来。

其实陈臻现实的记忆却是就到那里为止，别的他都记不得了。

现在这个梦把他的现实延续了下去——

沈明光捏住了他的后颈，靠近了他。他们靠得很近，那双热得发烫的手掀起了他的衣摆，贴着皮肤下移，在腰上重重地揉捏，然后解开了他的裤子，穿过内裤，开始捏他的臀……

他的嘴唇贴了下来，含着陈臻的嘴唇吮吸——一开始是上唇，然后是下唇，最后舌头顶进来……陈臻落进这个吻里。湿黏的，很热，特别热，他被亲得头昏脑胀。

他后面不知不觉地被一根手指顶了进来，前面也被热热的顶着……那只手换着角度扣挖……很奇怪，他怎么会有那么多水，怎么会那么湿。

陈臻听到自己的喘息，他觉得很舒服也很难受，很渴，想喝血，也想要别的。

然后沈明光脱下了他的裤子，手指抽了出来。他们依旧湿湿黏黏地吻在一起，舌头缠着对方的，陈臻上颚被舔弄着，腰软得不停往下滑。后来那个吻结束了，他被沈明光翻了个面，沈明光含着他的脖子，手握着他的阴茎套弄……他的腿中间进进出出的是沈明光的……

他被顶得一直在小声地喊，沈明光手一会掐他的腰，一会儿捏弄他的乳头，拧，按，掐。最后他们又吻在一起，他射在沈明光的手里，沈明光射在他的股缝中。

飞机颠簸得非常激烈，他们一起射出来的时候，飞机坠了下去，他跌在沈明光怀里，在高潮里无法控制地把嘴里的尖牙送进了沈明光脖子的动脉……

他一边喝血，一边和沈明光坠毁，浑身轻飘飘的。

最后沈明光在坠毁里说：“陈臻，爽吗——？”

爽吗——？

沈明光的眼睛很黑，像一个漩涡，会吸走意识和理智。

陈臻觉得自己头晕目眩，像飘进了空中——

“啊——”

陈臻大叫一声，在黑夜里睁开了眼。

他猛地转身打开灯，先是大喘着气平静了一下，然后才手抖着去掀开了身上的薄毯。

他双腿间湿黏地梦遗了一滩。

他一边喘着气，一边闭上眼。

这不是他第一次梦遗，但却是第一次梦到性幻想的对象。

和一个男人。

那么真实。

更糟糕的是，陈臻居然在认真地想：

如果是真的就好了，飞机坠毁了也无所谓。

　


End file.
